Atomic Shop/C.A.M.P.
This page lists all Atomic Shop C.A.M.P. items. Legend ¹Limited time price offer. ²Only available as part of a bundle. Bundle is shown in the tooltip. ³Price of the item has been discontinued. Furniture Structures Doors Wallpapers Decorations } |- | | Square rug | Add a little modern flair to your bare C.A.M.P. floors! | 300 180¹ 120¹ | |- | | Squished witch Halloween decoration | Embrace the spirit of Halloween with the squished witch wall decoration | 300 | |- | | Stay Away neon sign | Keep trespassers away with this Stay Away neon sign. | ² | |- | | Stuffed radstag | He's the most famous radstag... of allllll! | ¹² | |- | | Sturdy cactus | Not everything in the Wasteland is lost to radiation. Add some greenery to your C.A.M.P. with this Sturdy Cactus. | | |- | | Sun-yellowed American flag | A true patriot keeps the flag flying. Embrace America with the Sun-Yellowed American Flag. | ² | |- | | Tall cement tire wall | Fortify your Free State C.A.M.P. with this Flat Tire Wall. | | |- | | Thanksgiving corn husk wreath | Welcome your neighbors with this festive Thanksgiving corn husk wreath. | 200 | |- | | Theremin | Need a less traditional instrument? Try out the Theremin! | 500 | |- | | Tire toilet outhouse | Provide rustic charm* and public utility by installing this Tire Toilet Outhouse at your C.A.M.P today! * Rustic charm is subject to personal taste and style. | 300 | |- | | Towering might | Pay homage to the Mothman with this towering might statue. | ² ¹² | |- | | Tricentennial posters | Add some celebratory charm to your C.A.M.P. with these Vault-Tec posters! Celebrate the Tricentennial in style. | Tricentennial Edition exclusive. | |- | | Tripod floor lamp | Bring a light, modern, touch to your C.A.M.P. with this Tripod Floor Lamp from your friends at Vault-Tec. | Free¹ | |- | | Tulip arrangement | Beautify your C.A.M.P. with this Tulip Arrangement! | | |- | | Twisted roots statue | Pay homage to the Mothman with this twisted roots statue. | ² ¹² | |- | | Vault Boy 2000 cutout | Greet your neighbors with this nostalgic cut out of Vault Boy 2000! | 200 ¹ 180¹ | |- | | Vault Boy 2000 desk lamp | Illuminate your C.A.M.P. with the Vault Boy 2000 Desk Lamp! | 300 ¹ | |- | | Vault Boy 2000 plushie | Are you feeling the Wasteland blues? Then snuggle up next to this Vault Boy 2000 Plushie! | 200 ¹ 120¹ | |- | | Vault Boy lawn gnome | Wondering how to add a little flair to the garden in your C.A.M.P.? Here's a small suggestion. | 400 280¹ 200¹ | |- | | Vault Boy Santa statue | Bring some ho-ho-oliday cheer to your C.A.M.P. this season from your friends at Vault-Tec. | 700³ 280¹ | |- | | Vault Boy stone statue | Bring both Vault-Tec pride and Romanesque class to your C.A.M.P. with this masterfully crafted vault boy stone statue. | 300³ 150¹ | |- | | Vault Boy vampire cutout | Make your C.A.M.P. a bit more haunting with the Vault Boy vampire cutout. | 300 | |- | | Vault Bunyan with Babe the Blue Brahmin statue | Tales of Vault Bunyan date back to long before the Great War. Pay your respects to an American classic and his beautiful blue brahmin Babe with is commemorative statue. | ¹² | |- | | Vault-Tec camping canopies | Add some Vault-Tec flair to your C.A.M.P. with these branded camping canopies. | 600³ 360¹ 240¹ | |- | | Vault-Tec flag | Plant a flag for vault dwellers across the Wasteland with the Vault-Tec Flag. | ² ¹² | |- | | Vault-Tec logo statue | Want to show support for the organization that saved your life? Then behold, the perfect C.A.M.P. decoration. | 300³ 120¹ | |- | | Vault-Tec standing lamp | Shine a little light in your C.A.M.P. with this standing lamp from your friends at Vault-Tec | 400³ 240¹ | |- | | Vault-Tec string lights | A string of yellow and blue string lights for your C.A.M.P., from your friends at Vault-Tec. | ² ¹² | |- | | Warning Alligator! sign | Tired of wastelanders ignoring clear and perilous danger around your C.A.M.P.? Give them fair warning with the Warning Alligator! sign. | ² | |- | | Wavy Willard plushie | Do you love Willard? Because he loves you! Place this adorable Wavy Willard Plushie in your C.A.M.P. | 200 160¹ 100¹ | |- | | Weathered Hero of the Wasteland statue | Who needs diplomacy when you've got a mini nuke? Decorate your C.A.M.P. with this life-sized weathered Hero of the Wasteland statue. | ¹² | |- | | Welcome friends lit sign | Create a warm and welcoming atmosphere with the welcome friends lit sign. | 300 270¹ 210¹ 180¹ ¹² | |- | | Welcome home mat | Your C.A.M.P. will really feel like an Appalachian oasis with this comforting welcome home mat. | 400³ 320¹ 200¹ | |- | | Welcome home neon sign | Welcome home, one more time. | 700³ 490¹ 210¹ | |- | | West Virginia ceiling light | Celebrate a little of the wild and wonderful West Virginia with this ceiling light for your C.A.M.P.. | 400 320¹ | |- | | West Virginia neon billboard | Keep West Virginia wild and wonderful with this neon billboard. | ² ¹² ¹² | |- | | West Virginia rooftop neon billboard | Keep West Virginia wild and wonderful with this neon billboard. | ² ¹² ¹² | |- | | White paint vending machine | Give your vending machine a fresh coat of paint with the white paint vending machine. | ² | |- | | White string lights | Give your C.A.M.P. some non-tacky holiday flair with this string of simple white string lights. Includes solid, blinking and twinkle variants. | 500 250¹ 240¹ | |- | | Wicker skull statue | Pay homage to the Mothman with this wicker skull statue. | ² ¹² | |- | | Wild cactus | Not everything in the Wasteland is lost to radiation. Add some greenery to your C.A.M.P. with this Wild Cactus. | | |- | | Wooden wirespool table | Round up some friends and take a seat at this Wooden Wirespool Table! | 300 ¹ | |- | | Wreathed horns | Pay homage to the Mothman with this wreathed horns statue. | ² ¹² | |- | | Written in blood billboard | Put your extra-large calligraphy on display with the Written in Blood Billboard! | | |- | | Yellow paint vending machine | Give your vending machine a fresh coat of paint with the yellow paint vending machine. | ² | |- | | Yum flag | Embrace the Yum. | ² ¹² | |} Utility Machinery C.A.M.P. object sets These bundles usually contain a bundle of C.A.M.P. items in the same set that are only purchased together rather than separately. Category:Atomic Shop